emergencefandomcom-20200215-history
Emergence
Emergence is an American mystery-themed thriller drama television series created by Tara Butters and Michele Fazekas for ABC. Originally intended to be produced as a potential series prospect for NBC after it had ordered a pilot, the hour-long program was picked up by ABC, which added it to its 2019–2020 television schedule lineup. It airs on Tuesday nights and premiered September 24, 2019. Premise A character-driven genre thriller, Emergence is about a police chief who takes in a young child she finds near the site of a mysterious accident who has no memory of what has happened. The investigation draws her into a conspiracy larger than she ever imagined, and the child's identity is at the center of it all. Jo must balance her growing, protective relationship with Piper with her love and concern for her own family: her daughter, Mia; her father, Ed; and her ex-husband, Alex. As the spellbinding mystery unfolds, the family's relationships are tested, unexplained events question reality, and everyone chases the shocking answers. What happens when a regular family is gripped by unimaginable circumstances? Seasons 1. Season 1 Notes and Trivia *Tara Butters and Michele Fazekas explained that they like series set in the real world with just one element that wouldn't be possibly in the real world and thus changes it. They started with that perspective in mind when they developed the show.ColliderThe 'Emergence' Team Remembers When ABC Saved the Day and Picked Up The Series *On the move from NBC to ABC, Fazekas explained that when NBC was hinting that they would be passing on the show, the studio asked her and Tara to go pitch the show to ABC, which they did four hours later. Two days later, ABC picked up the show. Production The show is primarily filmed in New Jersey. The set is located in Secaucus.ABN7NY On the set: ABC's 'Emergence' takes place on Long Island, but it's shot in New Jersey Several outdoor scenes are filmed in Passaic. Initially, the showrunners had planned for the series to actually shoot entirely on Long Island but New York State had run out of tax credits while the state of New Jersey brought theirs back, so that state was chosen instead. However, some scenes are actually shot on Long Island. For example, on the last day of shooting the pilot, they travelled to Greenport, New York, a village incorporated in Southold Town, to shoot the entire opening sequence of the pilot. The showrunners hope to shoot at least a few more scenes on Long Island as they find that the real location adds to the look of the show.Distractify.com 'Emergence' Takes Place on Long Island, but That's Not Where It's FilmedNewsday.com Long Island has a lead role in ABC's new show 'Emergence' Other filming locations include: *Union Beach, particularly JakeaBob's Bay.JakeaBob's Bay Facebook *Westfield, particularly 120 Elm Street, which stands in for the Southold police station in the pilot.Patch.com TV Series Filming In Downtown Westfield Thursday *The village of Greenport, New York. Establishing shots were shot there in late March 2019 for the pilot without any actors present, though at the time, crew told locals they'd like to come back if the pilot was picked up to series.Patch.com New TV Pilot Filming In Greenport *The Belford section of Middletown, New Jersey, was used for several scenes involving Yousef and the disposal of the red Jeep.thejournalnj.com ABC Studios to Film Television Show in Middletown *Keyport, New Jersey.thejournalnj.com ABC Studios to Film Television Show in Keyport Media File:EMERGENCE_Official_NEW_Trailer_ABC External Links *Official Site * * * References Category:Content Category:Series